Barack Obama
Barack Obama 'is a huge pervert who served as the President of the United States from January 20th, 2009 to January 20th, 2017. His trademark characteristic is his sexual obsession with Connie and his less-than-legal tactics to secure proximity to her. Season 2 Obama first shows up in Season 2's Trip to Mars, sitting in his chair at the White House getting confused over the footage where Steve destroys the set NASA built to fake the Mars landings. Obama's only line was "''What the fuck?" Season 3 and Comics Obama's design and voice is completely rebooted in "Obamascare" where he sexually pursues Connie being obsessed with her. Obama's a chubby chaser, always chasing after Connie who is very ugly and obese. In the Brickleberry universe, the only person who has any sort of sexual affection for Connie is him. Obama will try relentlessly to get Connie and have intercourse with her, despite Connie's pleas that she is a lesbian. Obama ignores this, stating "So is Michelle!" admitting that Michelle is not his real wife, Obama's just using her to lie to the U.S. public that he's married so that he can go after Connie instead. According to Connie, Obama has sent Connie over 100 sexually harassing text messages in just 1 week before the Award Ceremony Woody's perfect 30-year attendance. His favorite part of Connie is her ass which he loves calling "flappy dappy" and shaking and playing with it, and then admits he doesn't care about Woody's accomplishments, he just made up Woody's award event (which he says is stupid) just to get close to Connie. Woody intensely dislikes Obama, complaining Obama cares more about Kenya than America, and in Armoogeddon, Part 1 he claims Obama wants to take away everyone's guns to overthrow the United States with his Kenyan army. Obama finally returned in-person in Armoogeddon, Part 4. He then admits that he ''did want to overthrow America with his Kenyan army by taking away the Americans' firearms using the Gun Buyback Program and it ridiculously worked because Obama offered a measly small bribe of $30 for each gun returned, despite that Woody protested the guns issued to the Brickleberry staff are worth '$500 '''each. However, he cancelled the entire Kenyan takeover and gave back all the guns once Connie agreed to give him her panties that she wore for a week. Those were the same panties that Denzel sniffed in "Cops and Bottoms", and it made Denzel pass out from how terrible and nauseating those panties were, being so thickly covered by Connie's stool stains. Obama however loved it anyways and continued to sniff them while the main cast went to war. Criminal Record Barack Obama has committed a lot of crimes without having to appear often on the show. * '''Sexual Harassment: (over 100 counts) He sent over 100 profane, sexually abusive text messages to Connie as well as demanding sex from her. * Sexual Assault: He groped Connie's breasts and buttocks without her consent. He then tried to perform sexual action on Connie but before he could do so he had to give a speech, so instead he taped Connie's mouth shut with a YES WE CAN! sticker and ordered his Secret Service agents to physically restrain her. ** Stalking: This was part of his sexual assault crimes. * Lying to the press: Lied to everyone (except Connie) that he was coming to reward Woody for a perfect 30-year attendance record, when really he was coming to rape Connie. * Sheltering illegal immigrants: '''He required gay illegal immigrants to be prioritized over true American citizens for any and all liver donors in a clause of the Obamacare bill. * '''Stealing guns: '''He stole all of America's guns to give to Kenya, and even accepted stolen guns for his Gun Buyback Program. * '''Violating the Presidential Oath: Deliberately armed Kenyan rebels for a plan to overthrow the United States and transfer America's power to Kenya. * '''Conspiring to overthrow the United States: '''He disarmed Americans of their firearms so that he could give them to Kenya and then overthrow the United States. However, in the revised timeline Obama chose not to do this because Connie offered him her pink panties to sniff if he gave back all the guns. Trivia * After Brickleberry was cancelled, Obama was succeeded by Donald Trump as the next President of the United States. Had there been a Season 4 for Brickleberry, the show may have depicted Donald Trump succeeding Barack Obama as President. ** Brickleberry's spiritual successor Paradise P.D. entails Donald Trump's presidency. * BoDean voted for Obama. On the other hand, Woody voted for McCain. * According to Bobby, Obamacare actually is competent and beneficial to the people qualified to enroll in it. Gallery Brickbama.png|Obama in Trip to Mars So is michelle.....png Obamascare balalallalallalalalallalaabla.png|Balalalalllalalalalalalalala Big pasty flappy dappy ass.png|That big pasty flappy dappy ass! Category:Males Category:Characters Category:African-Americans Category:Celebrities Category:Perverts Category:Secondary Characters